


Hit Me Up

by Bubbs



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Assassins & Hitmen, CEO Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Rich Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Rich Min Yoongi | Suga, Violence, namjin - Freeform, there will be, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbs/pseuds/Bubbs
Summary: An increase in brutal murders take Seoul by surprise, the police suspect the gangs that rule the city; what if there's a new threat, something that's been waiting for years to take revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

"So tell me Mr Min, why should we work together?"

 

"Because I'm not afraid to kill."

 

* * *

**1 Year Later**

* * *

 

Sunlight slowly filters through the cracks in the blinds, hitting the sleeping male's eyes, disturbing his sleep. He slowly begins to wake up, his hands spread across the bed, searchingly.

 

"Goddam, where is my phone?" The male grumbles with his eyes half open.

 

Finally grabbing it from his bedside table, he turns it on, only to be greeted with a text from one of his right hand. It tells him that an important person wants to speak to him, in an hours time.

 

Cursing whoever wants to meet at this time of day, he stumbles over to his closet. Picking out an outfit doesn't take long. He leaves it on the bed and makes his way to the bathroom, hoping it will wake him up more.

 

After a long shower, because why not, the male exits the bathroom and begins to dress.

 

"Yo Boss, hurry up we need to leave" a voice calls from the other side of the door.

 

After checking he has everything, the male steps out of his room; he's wearing a grey suit paired with rings, a Rolex and studded ears.

 

"Stop shouting, you voice hurts my ears you brat" the male grumbles, pushing past the other.

 

The two men make their way through the house, making their way down the grand staircase towards the garage. After grabbing a set of keys, the male in the grey suit gets into the driver side, with the other in the passenger seat.

 

"Right, let's go Jeon"

 

"Let's go Min"


	2. Chapter 2

Two motorbikes pull up outside a dark home; one pulls up into the driveway, while the other parks across the street. The figure that is on the drive, takes off their helmet, their silver hair glinting in the moonlight and heads towards the front door. The other, carries a black bag into a small apartment block, his hair a peculiar colour of violet.

 

"You in place yet V?" The silver haired figure by the door whispers into his earpiece.

 

"Yep, we're good to go J," V replies back, watching the smaller male from a flat window.

 

Saluting to V, he begins to pick the lock of the front door. After the tell-tale click of the door being unlocked, the one named J opens the door slightly, enough to slip inside.

 

The house was decorated with wooden panelling and orchids sitting neatly in clear vases on tables. Plush sofas sit in a large living room, with the moonlight glowing through large windows.

 

J however advances forward, disregarding the nicely decorated home, in favour of the mission. Noticing that the TV is still on, showing a news report about local gang activity, J stays alert. Sticking to the walls, he starts to edge towards the kitchen where a light is on.

 

"How are you doing?" His partner’s low voice cuts through the silence, making a scowl appear on J’s face due to the interruption. Turning towards the front facing window, the short silver-haired man puts a finger to his lips, telling the younger to shut up, knowing V can see him.

 

"Sorry, I was just getting bored!" Huffing at how childish his friend sounds, the elder turns back to the mission at hand. J slowly steps into the kitchen. There is a middle aged man there; his hair having a light grey colour to the once black hair. His back is turned towards J, and he seems to be making a sandwich.

 

As the man turns to head back to the lounge, he notices the assassin leaning on the door frame.

 

"Hello Peter."

 

The man visibly stiffens and drops his sandwich due to shock. He starts to back away from the dangerous man, towards the knife-set on the counter, but J is quicker. He grabs Peter and pins him face down on the floor, right onto the man’s ham sandwich.

 

"Oh I'm sorry, did you think you could leave?" J questions as he pins the elder down, holding his arms behind his back; he watches as the man starts to struggle against him.

 

"W-w-who are you, what do you want?" Peter stutters, his voice muffled due to the sandwich, which is currently stuffed into his face.

 

"What do I want? Well that's easy; I want to kill you Peter! You must have made some bad choices or I wouldn't be here!” J giggles, enjoying the way Peter starts to panic, the franticness of his struggling increasing.

 

“So maybe you could answer my question now? What have you done Peter?" The short male slowly begins to press down harder onto Peter’s back with his knee, watching as tears begin to roll down the man’s cheeks, making the sandwich soggy, a shame really.

 

"I haven't done anything, p-p-please stop this." Peter is now sobbing, his attempts to escape slowly becoming sluggish.

 

He tries to turn and look at the male on his back but his face is roughly shoved back to the floor with a small gloved hand. The sandwich having been turned to mush from the amount of tears that Peter had shed, started to stick to his face.

 

Holding the man’s face down, J slowly grabs his sleek gun from its holster inside his dark jacket. Roughly he pushes the barrel of the gun into Peter’s hair, smiling as the man whimpers.

 

"If you don't tell me what you've done then you can say bye bye to your life!" J slowly eases the pressure off of Peter's back watching as the man starts to relax, with only the hold on his wrists and the gun at his head keeping him in place.

 

"I haven't done anything wrong believe me! I'm a professor of law, I know what is legal and illegal," Peter starts to sound cocky, believing the younger wouldn’t hurt him, afraid the consequences.

 

“Ah! So you’re a professor, so the names Um Chong-Ja and Sang Ae-Ra must mean something to you then, seeing as their your students,” J watches as Peter freezes, obviously realising that he’s has been caught.

 

“Those little sluts, I told them if they told I would get them,” Peter grounds out furiously, his voice taking a dangerous edge.

 

J obviously not affected by the sudden change in the man’s attitude, calmly puts the gun back in its holster, still keeping a firm grip on the elder’s wrists. Obviously sensing the loss of the gun barrel aimed at his head, the professor takes that as a show of fear from the younger.

 

“Don’t worry baby, I can do what I did to them to you if you like, it won’t hurt I promise,” Peter greasily slurs out.

 

The answering crunch of Peter's hand, accompanied by a scream that echoed into the street outside, gives him an answer to his statement.

 

"You might wanna hurry it up a bit J, someone probably heard that." V informs him in his earpiece. He’s watching the scene in the kitchen from across the street; leaning on an abandoned flat window, a sniper rifle in hand, ready for the signal from J.

 

"I rather not end up in a hospital due to rape injuries and a damaged mental state." J is starting to get impatient wanting to get the whole thing over with.

 

The assassin starts to get off of the elder, heading back towards the lounge. Before J disappears from view, he stops to turn and look at Peter. The rapist is still on the ground, shocked that he is released, bits of soggy bread still stuck to his eyelashes.

 

"Bye bye Peter."

 

As the silver haired assassin walks towards the front door, the sound of glass shattering tells him that V got his signal.

 

Feeling dramatic he grabs one of the orchid filled vases with his gloved hands and throws it to the floor, orchids and glass scattering across the floor. Making his way out of the door, he puts on his helmet.

 

Climbing onto his bike, he takes off down the road. Spotting V come out of the opposite flat building, rifle bag in tow, he grins. As they turn the corner off of the street, the sound of police sirens cut through the night’s silence behind them.

 

"Did you take care of the cameras Tae?" J says into his ear piece, while swiftly dodging the late night traffic. He hears a deep laugh from his companion making him chuckle.

 

"When have I ever forgotten Jimin?" Giggling with his partner in crime, the two take off down the busy streets, hoping to get a good night’s rest.

* * *

**_Good work kiddo, try and be quicker next time though. – Unknown Number_ **

* * *

 

“Victim is aged 45, named Peter Klark, is a local university professor and moved here from America five years ago”

 

Youngjae stares at dead body, while listening to the information. Trying to assess the scene himself, he stares at the victim’s injuries, seeing the shattered right hand and the bullet hole in his skull that was mentioned in the briefing file. Dismissing the officer, he feels another presence by his side.

 

“This was another Ghost murder, they’re always well planned, always random people.” The tired voice tells him it’s his partner, Jinyoung.

 

“I know Jinyoung, I know. Can you try and get some more info on the guy, see if he had anything going on behind the scenes, then go home and get some rest. You sound like you need some sleep. Meanwhile I’ll talk to Suga tomorrow, see if he knows anything.” The black-haired officer whispers back, not wanting the other officers around them to know about his connections to the gang leader, Suga.

 

Nodding, Jinyoung heads towards some officers in the corner, trying to get more information on the case. Meanwhile, Youngjae heads into the living room, glancing at the shattered window, obviously where the bullet, which had been shot into Mr Klark’s head, had been fired through.

 

As he turns towards the front door, he sees a team of forensic workers examining a broken vase with flowers laying on the ground. The theorists of the team, suggesting that it has some hidden meaning, as if it was a piece of text that they were trying to understand.

 

Youngjae snorts as he walks by them, sometimes they look too much into an act of clumsiness or dramaticness.

 

Passing some worried neighbours, an elderly couple and a young dark-haired man, the ones who probably called the police when the screams were heard, he gets into his police car.

 

 _‘I wonder which group did it this time, I’ll call Suga early tomorrow, see if I can sort this out,’_ these are the officer’s thoughts as he makes his way back to the busy station, mentally preparing himself for the amount of paperwork he has to complete.

* * *

**_And let the games begin, I hope you’re ready kiddo. You and your friend have your work cut out for you. – U_ ** **_nknown Number_ **

* * *

 

Pulling up to the side of an abandoned warehouse, Suga cuts the engine. He turns to the younger male beside him. "Remember, only use code names, be aware and try not to kill someone,” the tone he uses with the younger is similar to a mother lecturing their child.

 

"I've done this before Suga, you did train me and so you should know how great I am at this." Suga stares at the other male as he puffs his chest out, doing a poor impression of looking intimidating.

 

"Right, let's go JK, before your ego bursts," he dead pans, making a small pout appear on Jk’s face. Checking the time on his Rolex, he notices they’re 10 minutes late, however seeing as he was woken up early for this he doesn’t really care.

 

Stepping out of the expensive sports car, both males faces go blank, as if their small banter party had not occurred earlier.

 

They both stride into the warehouse, their boots kicking up the small layer of dust that had gathered there. Scanning the warehouse, they head to the approved meeting place. Both men would have probably looked quite impressive if it was an action movie, with them striding in time with each other and dust swirling behind them. However sadly it’s not a cool action movie, just normal business day for both males.

 

"Suga, thank you for meeting me. I know you dislike early meetings, but I have a serious case to discuss with you," the male in front of the pair, pulls out a folder from his case, the top marked with the Seoul city police stamp.

 

The man hands the folder over to Suga, then starts to explain its contents. "Yesterday evening, at around 11:10 pm, Mr Peter Klark was shot through the head. This is after he his front door’s lock was picked and his right hand was crushed. The shot was fired from an empty flat window across the street with a sniper rifle. Suggesting this was done by a team of two."

 

Suga slowly flicks through the information, studying the pictures of both the victim and his injuries. Throughout all of this his face remains blank, showing no signs that the pictures affect him. After all, it is what he does daily. Kill people. After finishing the file he looks towards the man in front of him.

 

"So what can I do for you Officer Choi?" Suga's deep voice questions.

 

"Well, I was wondering if you or anyone you know had anything to do with it. We have found out nothing that gives a reason for his death when searching the home, I was wondering if your gang members may have killed him, or maybe one of your connections?” Choi Youngjae asks, a hopeful expression on his face.

 

Passing the file to JK, Suga stares at the officer. "I have not heard of this man, and seeing as this is a planned kill with the use of a sniper, I would know if any of my snipers were used. I also would’ve heard about it from my contact if they were planning something. Even if they were, my group would have done the kill, seeing as they are more business than violence. So no, neither Agust nor my contact’s group killed this man."

 

Sighing, Youngjae runs a hand through his hair. "Damn, I was afraid you would say that. This isn't the first time it's happened, people are getting killed all over Seoul, but there is no trace as to who did it or why they did it. Any CCTV cameras are wiped and no biological clues are left."

 

"So basically, you got some ghost assassins on your hands then?" JK asks, not bothering to look up from the file in his hands.

 

Youngjae nods, replying, "Well, if you find anything out later, please give me a call." With that the officer takes the file from JK's hands and puts it back in his formal case. He nods to the two men and heads out of the warehouse, and into a black car.

 

"Those injuries weren't sloppy, whoever is doing this knows what they’re doing," JK says as they climb back in the car. He watches as Suga turns on the engine, he seems too lost in his own thoughts to hear JK's statement though.

* * *

**_You've caught their attention now, good luck kiddo. – Unknown Number_ **

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
